A typical X-ray imaging system comprises an X-ray source and an X-ray detector. The X-rays that are emitted from the X-ray source can impinge on the X-ray detector and provide an X-ray image of the object (or objects) that are placed between the X-ray source and the X-ray detector. In one type of X-ray imaging system, a fluoroscopic imaging system, the X-ray detector is often an image intensifier or, more recently, a flat panel digital detector. The flat panel detector contains a layer of scintillator material which converts the x-rays into light. Behind the scintillator layer is a detector array containing multiple pixels arranged in a grid. Each pixel contains a photodiode that generates an electrical signal proportional to the light from the scintillator layer in front of the pixel. The signals from the photodiodes are amplified by electronics to produce a digital representation of the x-ray image of the object that is located between the X-ray source and the X-ray detector.